superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends
Title: The Super Friends Seasons: 6 Production Company: Hanna-Barbera Created by: Gardner Fox, Alex Toth, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera Status: Cancelled Series Guide: * 1973-1974 series: SuperFriends * 1977-1978 season: The All-New Super Friends Hour * 1978-1979 season: [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge_of_the_SuperFriends new Super Friends] & Challenge of the SuperFriends * 1979-1980 season: The World’s Greatest Super Friends * 1980-1981 seasons: Super Friends: The Shorts, Parts One & Two * 1982 season: The Best of the Super Friends – re-runs only * 1983 season: Super Friends: The Shorts, Part Three, The Lost Episodes – Did not air in the USA * 1984 season: SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show * 1985 season: The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians Cast Narrator * Ted Knight (1973, seasons 1) * William Woodson (1977-1985, seasons 2-6) Principal Cast * Danny Dark as the voice of Superman (seasons 1-6) * Casey Kasem as the voice of Robin * Mark L. Taylor and Olan Soule as the voice of Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) (seasons 5-6) * Ernie Hudson as the voice of Cyborg (season 6) * Olan Soule as the voice of Batman (seasons 1-4) * Adam West as the voice of Batman (seasons 5-6) * Norman Alden as the voice of Aquaman (seasons 1-2) * Bill Calloway as the voice of Aquaman (seasons 3-6) * Shannon Farnan as the voice of Wonder Woman (seasons 1-4) * Constance Cawlfield as the voice of Wonder Woman (seasons 5) * B. J. Ward as the voice of Wonder Woman (seasons 6) Junior SuperFriends: * Marvin White – voiced by Frank Welker (1973, season 1) * Wendy Harris – voiced by Sherry Alberoni (1973, season 1) * Wonder Dog – voiced by Frank Welker (1973, season 1) * Wonder Twin, Jayna – voiced by Louise Williams (seasons 2-4) * Wonder Twin, Zan – voiced by Michael Bell (seasons 2-4) * Gleek – voiced by Michael Bell (seasons 2-4) Original Characters Created By Hanna Barbara * Black Vulcan - voiced by Buster Jones * Samurai - voiced by Jack Angel * Apache Chief - voiced by Michael Rye * El Dorado – voiced by Fernando Escandon Guest Appearances * The Atom – voiced by Wally Burr * The Flash – voiced by Jack Angel * Green Arrow – voiced by Norman Alden * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan – voiced by Michael Rye * Hawkman – voiced by Jack Angel * Hawkgirl – voiced by ---------------------- * Rima, the Jungle Girl – voiced by Shannon Farnon or Kathy Carver * Plastic Man – voiced by Norman Alden?? and Michael Bell Recurring Villains * Desaad – voiced by Rene Auberjonois (seasons 5-6) * Darkseid – voiced by Frank Welker (seasons 5-6) * Kalibak – voiced by Frank Welker (seasons 5-6) * Mr. Mxyzptlk – voiced by Frank Welker * Legion of Doom :* Lex Luthor – voiced byStan Jones :* Brainiac - voiced by Ted Cassidy (seasons 3) and Stanley Ralph Ross (seasons 4-6) :* Black Manta – voiced by Ted Cassidy :* Cheetah (Priscilla Rich) – voiced by Marlene Aragon :*Sinestro – voiced by Vic Perrin :*Gorilla Grodd – voiced by Stanley Ralph Ross :*Captain Cold – voiced by Dick Ryal :*Scarecrow – voiced by Don Messick :*Toyman – voiced by Frank Welker :*Solomon Grundy – voiced by Jimmy Weldon :* The Riddler – voiced by Michael Bell :* Giganta – voiced by Ruth Forman :* Bizarro - voiced by Bill Calloway Other Characters * Colonel Wilcox – voiced by John Stephenson (1973, season 1) * James Gordon * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane – voiced by Shannon Faron * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Perry White * Jor-El Notes * This title franchise has been known by several alternate spellings, including: Super Friends, SuperFriends and also as Super-Friends. * Although the were commonly known as the Super Friends, the team also referred to themselves as the Justice League of America. Each member of the team had a Justice League communicator device with the JLA banner emblazoned upon it. * Many episodes of the series included public service announcements tacked onto the conclusion of each episode. These epilogues traditionally featured only one or two Super Friends and warned younger viewers against societal ills such as talking to strangers and smoking. * The Super Friends franchise spawned a DC Database Comics comic series aptly titled [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Friends_Vol_1 ''Super Friends (comic book series)]. The series ran for forty-seven issues and was collected into a trade paperback in 2001, with a cover illustration by Alex Ross (based upon original concept art by Alex Toth). Although the Super Friends comic series took place outside the accepted DC Database Comics continuity of the time period, it is noted for introducing several canon DC Database Characters, namely the members of the Global Guardians. Trivia * Cartoon Network produced a series of Super Friends lampoon shorts as a means of marketing their action/adventure line-up. In one animated short, Aquaman and Wonder Woman meet the Powerpuff Girls. * The Super Friends have also been lampooned on popular programs such as South Park, the Family Guy, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and Robot Chicken. * Wendy and Marvin, originally characters created specifically for the Super Friends, recently made their canon comic book debut in the pages of Teen Titans 34 (Volume 3, 2006). * Late actor Ted Knight (no relation to Starman, Ted Knight), more popularly known for his roles in the movie ''Caddyshack and the television sit-com Too Close for Comfort provided the voice of the Narrator on the 1973 version of the Super Friends. * Up until 2003, Robin was the only original Super Friend who was never a member of any incarnation of the Justice League of America (excluding characters created expressly for the show). During the Obsidian Age storyline running through “select issues of JLA”, Dick Grayson became a deputy leader of the Justice League under his modern identity, Nightwing. Taking into account the entire Super Friends roster, Cyborg (Victor Stone) is the only comic-based character featured on the Super Friends who was never a member of the Justice League. * In the third chapter of the Secret Origins pilot movie of the Justice League animated series, the Flash issues a nod to older fans by referring to the newly formed Justice League as a "bunch of Super Friends". * Despite the fact that the series focused on high-flying heroes and evil, diabolical menaces, there has never been an overt scene of direct physical violence. * The character of Samurai made one canonical appearance in DC Comics. He appeared in the 1985 six-issue limited series “Super Powers (Volume 3)”. It can be argued that the Super Powers series of comic titles do not take place within mainstream DC continuity. Samurai is also the only character unique to the Super Friends cartoon to receive his own Super Powers action figure. * The character Apache Chief had the ability to enhance his physical stature to cosmic proportions by speaking the Native American words "Inuk-chuk".